How does it feel?
by ohcruxio
Summary: Sus mas profundos secretos y miedos quedan en la piel de los diferentes personajes de PLL. Pero llega un momento en el día que necesitan un descargo, salir de sus casillas y escribir. Cartas de cada personaje para adentrarse en sus pensamientos..
1. 1 Lucas

HOW DOES IT FEEL?

Un chico invisible

By Lucas

* * *

Por más que no quisiera dejar rastro tras mis pasos y por más esfuerzo que pudiera hacer ya me es imposible lograrlo. Ellos siempre me verán. Esconderme en mis circunstancias es solo probable en una maravillosa película donde pueda cambiarme de identidad. Pero ¿quiénes son mis increíbles enemigos en esta batalla? En realidad, los deben conocer bastante bien pues me encuentran en todos lados, en cada escuela del mundo. Es inevitable no cruzarse con ellos. Son esas personas suciamente populares que te toman como su juguetillo y te sacuden de un lado para el otro a su antojo. Ellos, quienes ponen la límite tu entereza y por más que te pinchen una, dos o tres veces tu te quedas callado. No llegas a reaccionar y te odias por eso, por no poder enfrentarlos. Quizás te odias más a ti mismo que a ellos que te hacen sufrir. Sí es tan así como pueden leer si es que acaso alguien leerá esto en algún tiempo, no puedes vivir tranquilo pero todo terminará algún día… Tal vez…Espero…

Claramente podría decir que es un estilo muy moderno de esclavitud desde mi punto de vista totalmente extremista por mi subjetividad. Pues soy una pequeña diversión, un buen entretenimiento cuando camino por los pasillos y algunos ríen a mi paso por chistes que dicen o esa tal Mona que no recuerda quien era hace un año atrás. Ahora todos se olvidaron que ella era como yo, una marginada por los populares del buen Instituto Rosewood. Pero que más da, si la hace feliz mi infelicidad… que se pudra ¡que más le voy a desear! Antes confiaba un poco en ella pues me acompañaba de cierto modo, ambos lo hacíamos pero en este momento estoy completamente solo. Pero no hablaré de ella.

Así de una les digo que N O p u e d o a g u a n t a r e s t o; broma tras broma es el calvario de cada día. Todo por ser como soy, todo por ser uno más del montón. No es mi problema porque yo me acepto como soy y me doy cuenta que no soy alguien selecto y preferido en la vida de los demás pero no merezco sentirme de este modo. Estoy vacío y sin más.

La soledad es mi gran amigo, me gusta pero tampoco para tanto. Está bueno pasar desadvertido de vez en cuando, ¿quién no necesita un espacio? ¿Un pequeño respiro? Sin embargo, parece que ese no es mi caso porque en sus bocas siempre hay comentarios y no de los buenos tendría que aclarar… sino desagradables rumores que alteran mis pensamientos y mi paciencia tiene que ser eterna.

Solo me entenderán quienes hayan o estén pasando por esto. Nadie más podría comprender porque es mucho más complicado de lo que todos piensan. Por más que no bromeen nuevamente, el daño ya está hecho y ninguna persona conseguirá remediarlo. Y otra vez mis comentarios pesimistas pero son una realidad para mi.

Todos nosotros somos únicos por nuestras cualidades pero estamos, lamentablemente, regidos por el status quo establecido y también, lamentablemente, hasta ahora, ninguno ha hecho algo para cambiarlo y no lo harán. Tampoco yo.

Y no tengo nada más que agregar. Por hoy ya me descargué.

Después veremos…

LucAs


	2. 2 Emily

**Hola... He regresado sana y salva de la universidad! Finalmente estoy terminando todos los fics que tenía postergados. ¡Que ruede la imaginación se ha dicho!**

**Bueno, Ahora le toca el turno a mi querida Emily ( mi favorita debo admitir) quien ha pasado por muchas problemas la verdad. Me encantó tratar de ponerme en sus zapatos y espero que les guste. Claramente me identifico con ella, no por ser lesbiana, sino que entiendo ese paradigma de lo que realmente soy y lo que las personas creen que soy que mostraba en la primera temporada de Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

How does it feel?

Un círculo entre mentes cuadradas.

By Emily

Uno siempre trata de pertenecer a un grupo y ser permanente en él. Ser parte de eso significa ser aceptado por quienes participan y le da valor a tu esencia. Allí puedes sentirte cómodo, siendo tú mismo, sin remordimiento alguno acerca de lo que pensase puesto que tu opinión también es importante y merece ser escuchada. Con su apoyo eres invencible o, por lo menos, eso sentía cuando estaba junto las chicas y Alison. Ella era quien hacia una barrera con su personalidad que evitaba cualquier malestar. En cambio, era su mirada la que intimidaba a los demás. Debo admitir que un poco a nosotras también pero ese es otro tema… Por ella somos amigas y le debemos eso. Nos había reunido y no nos negamos. Desde ese momento nos teníamos la una a la otra y nuestros secretos nos unían aún más como decía Alison.

La razón por lo que me siento de este modo es ella: Alison. Ésta amiga popular que me acepto en su grupo. Mi estado de ánimo era el óptimo y había algo de no podía evitar: necesitaba protegerla. Cuando Jason la molestaba siempre estaba para interponerme entre ellos o cuando relataba una historia con alguien que lo bardeaba yo la defendía con la palabra. ¿Por que será que me llamaba bulldog?... Tan cercana era mi relación que algo cambió en mí y me estaba desbordando de a poco, lentamente.

Alison no tenía la absoluta consideración por alguien, solo podías seguirla. Pero yo insistía en encontrar a quien no conocíamos, aquella Alison "desprotegida" que necesitaba nuestro apoyo. Con esa intención de mi parte nos hicimos amigas. Aunque era popular me aceptó como su par y ante los demás no era solo la típica nadadora. Por su parte, Alison aprovechaba que compartíamos varias clases y, como a mi me disgustaba menos ir al instituto, se beneficiaba de alguna manera con mi ayuda. Claramente con mi afán de descubrimiento no me importó mucho esto. Empezó como un desafío personal y tan personal fue que ya no me despegaba de ella (exageradamente digo). Me hacía partícipe de sus bromas y eso me atraía pues, en esos momentos, yo también era el centro de atención. En su compañía mi caminar estaba iluminado y quienes nos cruzasen corrían la mirada hacia nosotras.

Del mismo modo, ella fue haciendo con cada una de las chicas; juntando personas tan diferentes pero lo que nos unía era su presencia. Lo que demostraba que detrás de esa sonrisa pícara, en cierta forma extraña de verlo, había buenas intenciones en algunos casos. O eso considero. Pues no puede negarse que nos ha ayudado y puedo decir que nos apreciaba. Me refiero a la falta de confianza que teníamos en comparación a ella pareciera que tuviera mucha experiencia de vida. Ni siquiera Spencer con todo su conocimiento estaba a su altura y menos pensar en la gordita Hanna o Aria, la silenciosa. Yo era un caso aparte pues Alison me lo había dicho, era distinta y me lo creía. Era… soy una importante nadadora dentro del instituto y esto me dejaba en un alto nivel de exposición ante el público y la interacción con ellos. Me encantaba nadar porque me despejaba de cualquier exigencia de mis padres. Pero no era exactamente como ella.

Cualquiera, en mi misma situación, querría adaptarse para seguir perteneciendo y no sentirse fuera de lugar. ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? Desde cambiar de estilo de ropa a decir frases graciosas aceptadas entre tus compañeros. Todos queremos pertenecer y es innegable. Esto superaba cualquier realidad, se me salía de las manos cual agua chorrea entre los dedos. Llegué al límite con mi novio Ben. Era un buen chico pero claramente no era lo que yo quería y tardé en comprenderlo. Así es que cuando de sentí diferente traté de cambiar, seguir con Ben creía que era la solución pero no tenía verdaderos sentimientos para con él. Un beso suyo era una tortura y no puedo culparlo, yo era la del problema. Me sentía sola y diferente a los demás. Tan diferente como un círculo en un mundo de cuadrados. No encajaba en ningún lado. Nadie parecía tener sentimientos como los míos. Al principio, pensé que si los ignoraba, desaparecerían, pero, en lugar de eso, eran cada vez más fuertes. Lo que no hubiera dicho, nadie se hubiese enterado. Nadie lo hubiese imaginado mejor dicho.

Tal vez era hipócrita conmigo misma o más que nada cobardía a lo desconocido. No sabía quien era o, al menos, no lo admitía. Pero un cambio había surgido como si nada o ¿Será que siempre me sentí de este modo? Tenía tantas dudas, tantas…

Y otra vez Ali. Ella aparecía en acción y me olvidaba de cualquier mal momento de pudiese estar pasando. Salir a caminar por las calles de Rosewood, tomar nuestros helados favoritos o una pijamada era una buena excusa para reír a carcajadas y dejar todo atrás. Con Alison era alegría infinita. Me atrapó descaradamente proponiéndome en letras chicas, que solo yo podía leer, un lugar mejor. Pertenecer. Pero, asimismo, todo aquello le devolvía una satisfacción. He llegado a la conclusión que tenía sus pasos calculados pero yo no. Ella lograba siempre quedarse en ventaja de condiciones y me atrapó descaradamente. ¡Qué débil fui!

No podía evitar verla de reojo cuando se cambiaba en las duchas sin un ápice de perversión de mi parte. Solo mirarla. Las gotas caían de su cabello dirigiéndose hacia su espalda y la recorrían lentamente. Totalmente irresistible debo admitir. Lo peor era que ella se daba cuenta y me provocaba aún más con aquellos ojos que me hacían olvidar que había alguien en la escena. Yo, una de las mejores nadadoras de los Sharks, quien superaba los nervios de las competencias y hacía nuevos récords, en cambio no podía resistírsele. Un pequeño beso me dio pero luego lo negó. Ella finalmente era cruel conmigo, no tenía ninguna consideración como dije antes.

Surgían pensamientos que no quería tenerlos, eran como de otra mente. Era como si no me conociera y eso me desconcertaba el alma. Quién había sido hace 16 años y quién sería a partir de aquel momento era un misterio. Pues solo Emily Fields, simplemente Emily decía pero era un proceso más que complicado.

Estaba en medio de lo que soy y lo que pretendía ser. Me decía que no piense en lo que quería pensar (Ali y yo juntas). Hacerme olvidar ya de lo que quería recordar (nuestro beso). Pensaba en ignorar para mantener cuidadosamente reservado y oculta mi verdad. Pero no me sentía por completo. El cambio era evidente y no había vuelta atrás, solo tendría que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Ahora no piensen que es fácil por que antes de enfrentarme a los demás, tuve que hacerlo conmigo misma. Sincerarme conmigo fue la solución efectiva. Comprender que cada uno es como es; a su manera cada persona es única y aceptarme como soy era quererme. Y quienes entiendan esto también, me aceptarían y me querrían sin importar más. Sin mas repercusión que una silenciosa exclamación de sorpresa por la noticia. Y era lo menos que podía esperar… No cualquiera lleva consigo esto, sin que sea una molesta mochila, como estoy tratando de hacerlo.

Sin buscarlo, encontré mi verdadero yo. Primero caí en la trampa equivocada: Uno tiende a aferrarse a cualquier cosa, sin darse la mas puta idea de ello. Sin querer, sin pensar, sin aparente retorno no podemos desprendernos. Un amigo es una manera de depositar parte de ti en esa persona y viceversa. Es una relación de mutua satisfacción para ambos. Pues sabemos y considero que los amigos son los que están en esos momentos felices en los que piensas que bueno es vivirlo con vos, pero también están allí cuando tu estas en los peores rencores con la vida. O sea siempre. Yo fui una buena amiga de Alison pero me aferré mucho. No puedo recriminarle nada pues quizá nunca me hubiera despertado con esta liviandad que siento ahora de no ser por ella. Reconociendo lo que realmente soy. Al fin y al cabo, Alison ha hecho una buena acción. Lo único sería saber si realmente esa fue su primera intención… Sin embargo, démosle el beneficio de la duda…

Ahora en adelante soy Emily Fields, una de las que tuvo el valor de enfrentar a todos diciendo que soy lesbiana. Por supuesto, con miedo pero con la fuerza suficiente para sobrellevar lo que vendrá.

* * *

_**Gracias por llegar al final y dejen su review por mas tonto que sea. I need IT!**_

_**Proximamente Hanna Marin y Spencer Hasting... Cuál quieren primero? (hablaba como si muchos leyeran mi fic jaja me rio sola)**_


End file.
